


Light Up

by Flavortext



Series: Sabriel Songs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can stand alone but! pls read the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: I fixed the last entry im sorry about this au it got out of hand





	

__  
_ You didn't have to look my way _ __  
_ Your eyes still haunt me to this day _ _  
_ __ But you did. Yes, you did

Gabriel wonders as he parks if this is a bad idea. He takes out a lollipop and steadies his heart rate. He heads for Sam’s dorm. 

Sam isn't there, which isn't surprising, it's the middle of the day on a tuesday. He wanders the campus, gets lunch in a cafe, and sits on a green, watching people walk by. 

When he spots Sam, he wants to run to him. He wants to be swept up in Sam's arms, held close. He wants  _ Sam _ ,  he needs him. He loves him, and he wishes he had never stopped. 

Sam is almost inside a building across the green when something makes him turn. In a field of grass, he sees a shimmer of gold hair, and he stops. Dispute himself. He smiles. When he reaches Gabriel, he hugs him. Gabes eyes are golden. 

_ You didn't have to smile at me _ __  
_ Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen _ _  
_ __ But you did. Yes you did

Sam takes Gabe out to dinner. When Gabriel smiles, over italian food and a glass of bubbly water, Sam curses himself. Gabriel wants him back, and he’s falling all over again.

__  
_ You didn't have to offer your hand _ __  
_ Cause since I've kissed it I am at your command _ _  
_ __ But you did

Sam and Gabe were once in the school play. Sam played a knight, Gabriel a king. Sam kissed Gabriels hand in one scene. They used to laugh about it. But he kisses Gabriel’s hand under a street light that night, and decides it's no laughing matter, not when it makes Gabriel say ‘I love you’ and mean it.

__  
_ Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you _ __  
_ How I find myself without you _ __  
_ That I'll never know _ _  
_ __ I let myself go

Gabriel can only stay for a few days. He is going to Canada, to try and get a job as a model. Sam wishes him luck. Gabriel leaves him with a photograph, Sam frames it in gold. 

He leaves his girlfriend. He gets high with his other friends, tells them he's in love. 

__  
_ But what do I know? _ _  
_ __ Now you have to go

Sam see’s Gabriel off at the airport. He kisses him goodbye, hold him for as long as he dares. Gabriel promises to call as soon as he lands. He ends up calling from the terminal-twice.

__  
_ Honeybee _ _  
_ __ Honeybee

_  
_ “Sam, miss you so much. Hope finals are going well, love you.” Gabe leaves a short message. He hangs up the phone. He knows Sam is busy, but years of scars and tears when someone doesn't pick up the phone has drilled into his head. They’re either lying, hurt, or leaving you. 

__  
_ Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you _ __  
_ How I find myself without you _ __  
  


Gabriel won’t explain. He just tells Sam he won’t do this. He needs time. Sam asks him why.

__  
__  
_ That I'll never know. _ __  
_ I let myself go. _ __  
_ But what do I know? _ _  
_ __ Now you have to go.

 

Gabriel keeps Sam’s pictures in a box. The frames are gold, like honey. He takes them out when he’s lonely, and dials a number that doesn’t pick up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Same notes as the other parts!


End file.
